mentalcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 17
Episode #17 is an episode of the MentalCast. It was recorded on February 11, 2008, from Studio A, located in New Paris, Ohio and starred Michael Riley and Chris McClain. Cast *Michael Riley .... in studio *Chris McClain .... via phone from Eaton, OH Synopsis 'What We Bought and the Mental News Story' Mike and Chris begin by opening as Grumpy Old Men ("Well, hello dickhead!") and go right into what they bought this week. Chris begins by stating he bought Turok, a first-person shooter videogame on the Xbox 360, and God of War, an action-adventure game for the PlayStation 2. Mike states he would've bought Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Volume 5 if it weren't for his internet bill. Mike then talks about switching from Trillian to separate instant messengers. The lights then dim, which Mike notes. Chris brings up the Cloverfield and the fun that followed. Episode #16 was actually recorded shortly before the gang went to see the movie and all the craziness that ensued. The craziness is immortalized in two episodes of the interent comedy Mental Television, the episodes "Clover-feld, Pt. 1" and "Clover-feld, Pt. 2". Chris mentions he also bought Xbox 360 magazine, which had a bonus disc of Rock Band downloadable content. The Mental News Story is the transmission of "Across the Universe," the Beatles song, by NASA into deep space. A press release by Paul McCartney said to give his love to the aliens, to which Mike replies "Yoko Ono says, 'I get your love.'" Mike brings up the show MANswers, specifically what happens to a person in space with no suit (blood evaporates, suffocation, simultaneous burn/freeze). 'Music' Music news begins with new releases from Course of Nature, Protest the Hero, Beck, Airbourne, The Mars Volta, Ninth Wonder, Lenny Kravitz, Nada Surf, Taylor Dayne, Michael Jackson and more. The Rockstar Mayhem tour is discuss, with the annoucement of the line-up. *Main stage: Mastodon, Dragonforce, Disturbed, Slipknot *Jagermeister second stage: BOTB winner, 36crazyfists, Five Finger Death Punch, Airbourne, Sevendust1 *Untitled third stage: Walls of Jericho, Red Chord, Suicide Silence, Black Tide, Machine Head Mike and Chris planned on going August 2nd to Indianapolis, IN. This trip would be documented in three more Mental Television episodes, "Complete and Utter Mayhem", "Dayton Mauled" and "Tattoo Ya Gonna Call?" Music news continues with Melbourne Big Day Out, which ended in chaos during Rage Against the Machine as several were injured trying to get better views of the band. More news: sources at UCLA medical center say Britney Spears is greatly disabled. This doesn't come as a surprise to Mike or Chris. Chris begins playing "Bulls on Parade" in the background. Third, Grammy-winners Lamb of God lauched a producer challenge to remix any song from their album "Sacrement." Chris begins playing the song, "Redneck." Beck disappoints fans with the re-release of Odelay, the insert of which contains incorrect lyrics. Coheed and Cambria released a new video for "Feathers" from No World for Tomorrow. Chris plays "Welcome Home". Metal bands Superbowl picks: *Brian Fair (vocalist, Shadows Fall): New England Patriots *Chuck Billy (vocalist, Testament): New England Patriots *Scott Kelly (vox/guitar, Neurosis): New York Giants *Nick Cates (bass, 3 Inches of Blood): New York Giants *John Henry (vocalist, Darkest Hour): New York Giants *Keith Buckley (vocalist, Every Time I Die): Buffalo Bills rush the field and he gets muscles *T.J. Miller (vocalist, Still Remains): In-n-Out Burger New York Giants beat the New England Patriots 27-14, in what Mike labels as "a football game." Music news continues with the discovery of footage of Britney Spears taking drugs and having sex. Next, Children of Bodom releases a new track from their latest album. Chris calls them "Childre of Bobdom," referencing a typo he once made. 'Film & Television' Film and television news begins with the theatrical releases of Fools Gold, Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins, and The Hottie and the Nottie. News proper begins with the announcement of Drawn Together, Season 3 Uncensored. Next, Matt Reeves is in talk to direct the upcoming Cloverfield sequel. Next, Spider-Man 3 gets its own spin-off, based around Venom. Chris brings up a rumor about the villians from Spider-Man 4. More movie and TV news, as Robert Englund will no longer be Freddy Krueger and the Oscars will still go on despite the Writers Strike. Mike and Chris talk about the big brawl between Jon Stewart, Stephen Colbert and Conan O'Brien over who "made" Mike Huckabee. 'Video Games' Video game news begins with new releases including Turok ''(X360). The news proper begins with the ridiculing of Gamecock. Chris breaks the news of the name change of the DS Guitar Hero to ''Guitar Hero On Tour. With that, they head into the homestretch. 'Homestretch' The homestretch is Untitled Game of Luck. Chris picks case #21 as his case, and selects #19 ($500,000), #7 ($400), #4 ($200), #12 ($750), #16 ($50,000) and #26 ($1,000,000). The first round offer is $9,000, which Chris rejects. Chris selects #1 ($1,000), #10 ($10), #13 ($5), #20 ($50) and #23 ($75). The second round offer is $47,000, which Chris rejects. Chris selects #11 ($400,000), #5 ($100), #24 ($25,000) and #15 ($500). The third round offer is $104,000, which Chris rejects. Chris selects #3 ($100,000), #8 ($75,000) and #9 ($200,000). The fourth round offer is $99,000, which Chris accepts. Chris's case contained $300. Notes #Sevendust dropped out and was replaced with Underoath. Quotes : "I got eateded by a T-Rex!" --Chris, describing Turok Official episode downloads *MP3 format *Ogg Vorbis format *64kb MP3 format *64kb MP3 stream *64kb MP3 archive *MP3 stream *MP3 archive : "2 isn't a letter, dumbass." "It's a letter if I say it's a letter." --Mike and Chris, after Chris gets the release date of Grand Theft Auto IV wrong by 20 days